The Throne of Destiny
by ChibiUsa20
Summary: Serena has a half sister that she never knew about. One day while taking an afternoon nap, she dreams of her mother, Queen Serenity. She is told things that will forever change her life.
1. Prologue

The Throne of Destiny

By ChibiUsa20

_..Prologue.._

It was a dark, but calm night. The stars glistened in the sky and lit up the city of Ellison. In this city, the quiet was shattered by the piercing cry of a woman. Her brow was covered in sweat and her hands gripped the sheets as she screamed once more. She was in the process of delivering a baby. The woman screamed one last time and was finally relieved of her pain.

"Your highness, it's a girl!" a servant said, handing the small child to her. The Queen sat up and carefully held her new born daughter. She reached into the little pink blanket and gave her a kiss. At that moment, a small crescent moon showed dimly on her forehead. Queen Serenity smiled and gave the baby a name.

"Selenity."

The baby opened her eyes. They were a perfect match of the Queen's. She had a tiny patch of blonde hair, with a few curls, which was the only physical characteristic she seemed to have from her father.

Suddenly, the door to the Queen's room opened and a tall, curly haired man entered.

"Serenity," he whispered.

Serenity looked up at the father of her child.

"Nicholas," the Queen said, "We have a baby girl."

Nicholas picked the pink bundle up from Serenity and smiled down upon the child.

"A princess…"

Queen Serenity's smile faded as she looked at the pair.

"What are we going to do?"

Nicholas, whose face was still amazed, said nothing.

"I can't take her with me! The news of a baby will spread quickly – My people will know that her father is a human. I've been gone long enough. And my Serenity…"

The Queen pictured her beautiful three year old daughter, the sole heir to the Moon Kingdom, who unknowingly had a new half-sister and would probably never know…

"She can stay here."

The Queen thought for a moment.

"How will you explain her arrival?"

"I have many sisters, my Queen. She can easily be explained."

Nicholas handed the baby back to her.

"I love you, Selenity," the Queen whispered. The baby girl cooed and looked up at her parents, unaware of the destiny that surrounded her.

As soon as the Queen was well enough, she left Earth to return to the Moon. Saying goodbye had been difficult, Selenity had cried as if she knew that she would not see her mother again. When the Queen returned to her home, young Serenity was overjoyed. Life went back to normal, but the Queen's mind often drifted to her baby girl on Earth…

- Chapter 1 coming soon )


	2. Chapter 1

The Throne of Destiny

By ChibiUsa20

_..Chapter One.._

Serena Tsukino jolted up in bed as she awoke from another dream. Her eyes were wide and her breath was short. She managed to wipe her forehead, which was sweaty. Her long blonde hair was sticking to her face because she was so warm. As she caught her breath, Luna stirred in her sleep.

"Serena?" she muttered, slowly lifting her head.

"It's nothing, Luna," Serena answered, "Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

Luna obligated and fell asleep.

Serena, however, was wide awake. Her mind wandered far away from her room and Luna to the dream that she had. Why was she having dreams about her moon mother? Did she really have a half sister? The dreams had started a few weeks ago and Serena had no clue what they meant. She decided to go back to sleep because she had school, which she dreaded.  
"Goodnight Luna," she whispered, and fell asleep, without dreams this time.

The next morning, Serena was late for school as usual.

"AHHHHH! BYE MOM!" She yelled, grabbing her shoes and her lunch.

"Bye dear. Have a good day!" Her mother called back, as Serena quickly ran out the door and around the corner.

_Oh, not today, not today_ she thought. She was supposed to see Darien tonight and if she got a detention, she would be late. She pushed her legs as hard as they could go and as usual, wasn't looking where she was going. She barged into someone. Hard. She landed on her knees.

"Ow!"

"Hey Meatball head," a deep voice said from above. Serena's eyes lit up.

"Darien!" she cried, looking up. He was wearing his green blazer that Serena secretly hated, but that didn't matter. He had both of his arms reaching down for her. Serena smiled at her boyfriend and reached for him too. After pulling her up, Darien gave her a hug.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I always trip, remember?" Serena smiled, "I'm glad it was you that I ran into."

Darien grinned and looked at his watch, "Shouldn't you be in school now?"

Serena stared down at her own, "Oh, I'm so late! I'll get a detention for sure!"

"Did you want a ride? My car is parked around the corner. I was just about to visit Andrew."

Serena looked up at him, "Do you mind? It would really help me."

"Not at all. Let's go."

"Oh, Darien! You're the best!"

Darien laughed and put his arm around her as they walked towards his car. Once they got to her school, he gave her a kiss goodbye. As he drove off, Serena touched her lips. She couldn't wait to see Darien later on. She smiled and turned around in search of her friends.

After school and hanging out with the girls and Darien, Serena finally made it home.

"Hi mom!" She said, as she opened the door.

"Hi dear, how was your day?"

"Tiring, I'm going to go take a nap." Serena went upstairs to sleep. She collapsed on her bed from exhaustion. She slowly felt herself falling asleep.

As she dreamt, Serena found herself in a strange place, but she soon recognized it. She was standing in the destroyed Moon Kingdom. Suddenly, she began to glow. After the light faded, she looked down. To no surprise, she was dressed as Princess Serenity.

"Hello?" she called, wondering what was going on.

"Princess Serenity," a quiet voice called her. Serena turned around and saw a tall, silver haired woman. It was her mother, the Queen of the Moon.

"Mother?"

"Hello, darling," she said, smiling, as she approached. She reached out to hug Serenity.

"Is this a dream?" Serena asked, as she hugged her.

"Yes, love. I tapped into your sub conscious. I don't have much time. There are things of utmost importance that we must discuss."

The serious look on her mother's face made her worry.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the dreams that you've been having lately?"

Serena nodded, "Of course. I don't understand them."

"I've been giving you those dreams, darling."

"But…then…is it true? Did you have another baby after me?"

The Queen nodded, "I'm so sorry…but you had to be made aware of it now."

Serena suddenly began very emotional.

"Why didn't I ever know this before? We could've been close…I wouldn't have be an only child! I've always wanted a sister!"

The Queen reached for her daughter's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry, love. But will you please listen to me and let me explain?"

Serena nodded.

"Being the Queen of the Moon, it was long foretold that I would only produce one heir, a daughter, which was you. However, while I was on business on Earth for a year, I fell in love with a man named Nicholas there. He was the King's cousin and a Duke. I ended up becoming pregnant and gave birth to your sister, Selenity. I knew that I could not take her home with me because ties with Earth were already fragile from the threat of Beryl and her uprising. Your sister's crescent was not as strong as yours had been at birth, which would surely give away that she was part human."

"So what happened?" Serena asked.

The Queen continued, "Well, I left your sister with her father on Earth. Years went by and when you turned fourteen, Beryl finally started her uprising. Nicholas sent Selenity to the Moon, because he thought that she would be better protected. He was wrong. When you and the Prince were fighting Beryl off, I was with your sister and we were searching for you. Her and I were separated and this is when I saw that both you and the prince had died. A few minutes later, I watched your sister's body in the sky as well. That is when I used the Silver Crystal to send you all to earth."

"So…that means…"

"She was reincarnated, just like you and the others."

Serena's smiled, "So I can find her right?"

The Queen nodded, but she did not smile.

"She is called Lena in this life. You need to find her quickly, darling, she will play a very important role in the future, alongside you."

Serena looked at her in disbelief.

"You mean she'll be a Queen too?"

Queen Serenity nodded, "I will tell you more when the time is right, but you are about to wake up my darling."

"But…"

"No, love. I must go now. Be safe. Find your sister."

Just as Serena tried to reason with her mother, she was pulled out of her dream. She opened her eyes and realized that she was back in her room. She wondered if everything she was told was true. Serena looked at Luna, who was sleeping. Surely she would know…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing! Chapter 2 coming shortly! (I hope)  
- ChibiUsa20


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: So I totally forgot to do this in the Prologue & Chapter one, so.. I do NOT own Sailor Moon or the characters, just Lena and the plot !

The Throne of Destiny

By ChibiUsa20

_..Chapter Two.._

Serena shook Luna lightly, in an attempt to wake her. Luna stirred and opened her eyes.

"What's wrong, Serena?"

"Luna, I need to ask you something about the Moon Kingdom."

At that topic, Luna sat right up and gave her a serious look.

"What did you need to ask?"

"Well, um…I've been having these dreams about Queen Serenity. She…had a baby on Earth named Selenity…did you know anything about that?"

Luna lowered her eyes from Serena's.

"Yes, I did. Your mother came to me the day after she returned from Earth and explained the whole situation. She made me swear to never reveal the truth to you, because she knew that you would want to meet her, even though you were only three at the time of her birth. Queen Serenity often sent Artemis and I to Earth to check up on her."

"I see. Well, I had another dream just now and my mother said that Selenity was reincarnated just like everyone else on the Moon Kingdom. She said I have to find her. Do you know why?"

Luna looked a little confused.

"I had thought that your sister was reborn, but I had no idea that she would be needed in this life time. There may be something in the time line that's changed."

"Changed?"

"The future isn't always set in stone, Serena. Things can change and they often do."

"Oh," Serena said, "so how am I supposed to find my sister?"

"Did your mother give you her name in this century?"

"She said it's Lena."

"Well, there's a start," Luna said, "Maybe you should go tell the girls and Darien. They might be able to help us."

"Okay, I'll go to Raye's right now."

Serena quickly took off her school uniform and put on her favorite light blue summer dress. She called Raye up on her communicator.

"What do you want, Meatball head?" Raye said, as her head popped up on the communicator screen.

"Are the others still with you Raye?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I come over? I have something I need to tell you guys."

"What's up?" Raye questioned, concern coming to her voice.

"I'd rather tell you in person."

"Okay. Hurry up and get over here then."

Serena nodded and disconnected the communicator. She grabbed her brooch and looked at Luna.

"Let's go."

Serena jogged to the temple as fast as she could and on the way, she spotted Darien walking out of the Arcade. She waved at him and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the temple with her.

"Holy Serena," he said, as they stopped at the top of the steps, "What's the matter?"

"I need to talk to you and the girls," she answered, while continuing to drag him to the front of the temple where the girls were waiting.

"Hey Serena!" Mina and Lita shouted at her.

"Hey guys!" She yelled back.

Once they were all settled down, Serena took a deep breath.

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but… I keep having dreams about my mother from the Moon Kingdom… and she told that I have a half-sister and we need to find her."

Everyone stared blankly at her, even Darien.

"Why are you being told this now?" Mina asked, "How come we didn't know this before?"

Serena shrugged, "I don't really know. All she said was that we need to find her because there is something important that she needs to do in the future alongside me."

Luna jumped in, "The Queen gave us her name. She is called Lena."

Darien's eyes jumped to Luna as she said the name.

"Serena," he said, "that's the name of my little sister."

Everyone looked at him with stunned looks on their faces.

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't have any family…"

Darien shook his head.

"My school started this program today where each student spends some time with the kids at this orphanage downtown. It's like a big brother, big sister type thing. Lena is the name of the girl that I was paired with."

The girls looked at each other.

"Do you think it's possible that she's the one?" asked Lita.

"The name could just be coincidence," said Amy, "but why would Serena find this out on the day Darien was paired with this girl?"

"That makes sense," said Raye, "maybe it's a sign."

"When do you see her next, Darien?" asked Serena, her face was very serious and her heart was pumping in her chest. She badly wanted to find her little sister.

"Tomorrow," he answered, "Did you want to come? I'm sure she wouldn't mind…maybe you'll be able to sense if she's the right girl."

Luna nodded as Darien spoke.

"If she is your sister, Serena, you should be able to tell."

"Okay, I'll go with you tomorrow Darien. Thank god it's Saturday… no school!" Serena cheered.

The other girls all sighed, "Serena!"

Serena laughed loudly.

Once everything was decided between Darien and Serena for the next day, everyone went home. Serena bolted up to her room once she reached her house and lay down on her bed. Thoughts swarmed inside her head as she thought about possibly finding her sister tomorrow. How would she tell if Darien's "little sister" was the right one? Serena sighed and finally rolled over to fall asleep.

The next morning, Serena put on her black shorts and pink tank top and went downstairs to eat her breakfast. She ate quicker than usual, which surprised her father.

"What's the hurry, muffin?"

"Uh… I'm shopping with the girls today, lots of sales, daddy!"

"Oh okay, sweetheart. Have fun!" He said, kissing her on the forehead.

"I will daddy," she answered, while going to put on her shoes, "See you later!"

She ran out the door and around the corner, where Darien was waiting for her in his car. She opened the car door and jumped in.

"Go!" she said, hoping her father wasn't watching where she was headed. (He was known to do that).

Darien laughed at her as he started the engine. He turned down to main street and continued to drive until they reached downtown Tokyo. They finally made it to the orphanage. Serena checked it out as Darien parked the car. It was surprising a lovely looking building. It had a dark gray exterior, but it was lightened up with many flower beds in front of it. As Darien and Serena stepped out of the car, Serena noticed a little girl waiting by the front gate. Darien walked towards her and gave her a smile.

"Hi, Lena," he said, calmy, "I want you to meet someone."

The little girl looked at Serena and half-hid behind Darien. Serena immediately felt drawn to the girl. She was small with long, wavy blonde hair that was tied into pigtails. Her eyes were wide and Serena noticed that they matched her own. They were a cerulean blue color. She looked about eleven or twelve years old.

"This is my girlfriend, Serena," Darien said, he motioned for Serena to come closer.

"Hi, Lena," Serena whispered, "It's nice to meet you."

Serena held out her hand. Lena looked shyly at Serena and her hand, but slowly reached out to shake Serena's hand. When their hands met, Serena felt a jolt. At that moment, she knew this little girl was her sister. Lena gave Serena a strange look as well as if she knew what Serena is thinking.

"You're my sister," Lena said simply, which made Serena and Darien stare at her in wonder.

"How do you know that?"

"My mother told me…in my dreams…that you would be coming to get me."

As the two girls rejoiced, something evil was cursing as it watched them hug and laugh.

"This isn't the end, Selenity. Your sister can't save you this time."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 3 on the way!

- Love, ChibiUsa20

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

The Throne of Destiny

By ChibiUsa20

_..Chapter Three.._

Serena looked down at the small girl. Her hand was half the size of her own, but her grip was tight, as if she never wanted to let go.

"Maybe you should take her to see Raye, Serena," Darien suggested, while smiling at the pair. "Maybe she can figure out why Lena had to be found now."

Serena nodded and spoke to Lena.

"Is that okay if we go see my friend?"

Lena hesitated for a moment and her hand gripped Serena's a little more.

"Yes," she finally said, "as long as we go together."

"Well pumpkin, I won't tag along. You two should take some time to get to know each other. I'll let the caregivers here know where you are going and wait here for you. I'm sure they could use some help watching the other kids."

Lena sulked for a moment, but agreed. She smiled up at Serena, who gave her hand a squeeze in response. Darien said his goodbyes, kissed Serena on the cheek and went inside the orphanage. Serena and Lena then made their way to Raye's temple, which was about a fifteen minute walk from the orphanage. They were quiet most of the way, which didn't bother either of them one bit. They were happy just walking together, hand in hand, as sisters, which they were denied a lifetime before.

As they reached Raye's temple and saw the stairs, both girls whined. The looked at each other and laughed. They had a few things in common already. Once they finally made it to the top of the stairs, breathing heavily, the girls spotted a dark haired woman feeding crows.

"Raye!" Serena called loudly, still panting.

"Serena?" Raye replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I – brought – my – sister," Serena huffed. She motioned to Lena, who was standing shyly behind her.

"This is your sister?" Raye questioned, inspecting the girl. Lena's face went scarlet and she hid even more behind Serena.

"She's very shy, Raye, give her a minute," Serena explained, "Lena, this is Raye, one of my best friends in the world. She won't hurt you, I promise. Raye, this is my sister, Lena. The one Darien looks after."

"Hi Lena," said Raye, "it's nice to meet you."

"Hello," Lena replied, with a tiny smile. She noticed the trust between her sister and her friend and couldn't help but want to be close to her as well.

"Can you take Lena to the fire and do a reading?" Serena asked, "Maybe you can find out why we needed to find her."

"Sure," Raye said. She smiled at Lena and motioned for them to follow her. Raye lead them to a small wooden building and let them inside. The room was bare except for a fire burning in the middle of the room that was surrounded by stone.

Raye at with her feet tucked neatly under her in front of the fire. She asked Lena to sit on her right and Serena on her left. The girls did as they were told and sat as Raye did. (Although it was not quite so comfortable for Serena as you would imagine).

Raye began her fire reading by throwing something into the flames, which neither Serena nor Lena could see. She closed her eyes and made movements with her hands, none of which made any sense to the girls. They just watched her in amazement.  
Suddenly, Raye's eyes burst wide open and she began to speak.

"The fire is telling me about the future, it's showing me that Lena will become Queen, in her own right, someday after you, Serena. But there is something blocking the way and I cannot make out what it is. The fire says that we need to be careful."

"Where is she going to reign?" Serena whispered, trying to keep Raye concentrated on the fire.

"It says that an old Kingdom shall rise once more and have a Queen. Alliances will be made and peace may be found again in the universe."

Serena's mouth fell open and she stared at Lena. Her little sister…would rule the Moon Kingdom?

Raye clapped her hands and the fire seemed to simmer down.

"That's all I got."

All three girls stood up and didn't speak for a moment. Lena broke the silence.

"Do I get to stay with you for now, Serena? You…need me right? I'm important…like Raye said!"

Serena reached for the girl's hand and nodded.

"We've got to protect you now, Lena. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Lena grinned and rested her head against Serena's arm. She felt at home at last. Her dreams had not been wrong. Raye smiled at the pair but felt worried on the inside. Something was going to happen to them soon and she could feel it.

"We should probably get back to Darien," Serena suggested.

"Good idea," said Raye, "You should both watch over Lena just in case. And keep your communicator with you, Serena, call me if there is any trouble."

"Thanks, Raye," Serena said as she hugged her.

After that, the two girls said their goodbyes to Raye and began their walk back to the orphanage to meet up with Darien. They were not quite sure how to feel because of the present situation. They were happy to be together, but aware that danger may approach them. As they rounded a corner near central park, two girls stood in their way. They were twins, but were dressed completely different from head to toe. One was covered in red, the other in white.

"Give us that girl," the one in red spoke. Serena put her arm around Lena and pushed her behind a bit.

"Excuse me?"

"She said, give us that girl," the one in white spoke. Serena's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of determination. No one would take Lena away from her, not now.

"Get away from us," Serena growled, she had not felt so protective before except when it came to Sammy, her younger brother.

However, the twin girls were not scared by her look and responded with a smug like laugh.

"You have no power over us, human girl."

Serena's eyes darted around them. There were families everywhere. Children with their parents, playing and laughing at the park…Things could get out of hand if she transformed. But Lena…Suddenly, Serena thought of her communicator.

"Lena! Run!" Serena yelled as she pushed herself into the twin girls, which caused them all to fall to the ground. Lena looked Serena with fear in her eyes, but did as she was told and ran back toward Raye's. The twin girls screamed and one got up to chase Lena and the other grabbed Serena by her elbows and forced to her follow.

Serena prayed that Lena would make it to Raye's in time, she could not use the communicator to warn her of what was to come. As Serena was forced to follow the twin girls, she spotted Lena who stood at the end of street, just before Raye's.

"Lena! Run!" she called, but the little girl stood still. As they got closer, Serena noticed that her hands were shaking and they were balled up into fists. Lena turned around to face all of them.

"Leave my sister alone."

"Well, we can't really do that, can we?" The one in red answered, "we came here for you, little princess."

"What if I made you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You let my sister go and you can take me wherever you want."

Serena immediately responded, "No, Lena! Don't!"

"Aw, isn't that cute Ruby? She wants to save her sister!"

"It's so sweet, Pearl. Let's go then kid, we don't have all day."

The one that was holding Serena, who was named Pearl, shoved Serena onto the pavement. Serena tried to stand up to grab Lena, but she couldn't move.

"Got you there, girl," said the one named Ruby, "you won't be able to move for about five minutes."

Serena looked at Lena, who was about to cry. Lena reluctantly moved away from Serena and joined the twin girls. They smiled triumphantly as Ruby grabbed Lena roughly by the wrist. That last thing Serena heard was Lena scream as they disappeared into thin air. At that moment, Serena collected herself enough to scream for help.

She then saw Darien running around the corner.

"Serena! What happened?" By this time, she was able to stand again. She ran into his arms and began to sob.

"They.. took…her…took…Lena…" was all she managed to say as Darien comforted her.

"Who?" Darien questioned.

Serena was unable to answer because she lost consciousness and miles away, Lena did too…

* * *

Chapter 4 on it's way! Sorry this one was a little behind schedule for me!  
Much Love, ChibiUsa20


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

Author's Note: I'm not sure if I used the right wand in this chapter for Sailor Moon, the story is based around the end of the R season... so correct me, if you want. I probably won't bother to change it though. :)

The Throne of Destiny

By ChibiUsa20

_..Chapter Four.._

Serena awoke half an hour later and had no idea where she was. She sat up quickly which caused her to feel dizzy.

"Da…Darien?"

Serena then felt hands moving to her waist.

"I'm here, Serena," Darien answered, "Are you feeling okay? You've been out for a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said, sitting up a bit. "All I remember was Lena screaming…Oh my god…where is she?"

"We don't know yet," Darien replied, while helping her sit up more.

Serena then noticed that all of the other girls were in the room as well, dressed in their Sailor Soldier uniforms. Amy was typing rapidly on her computer while Raye was pacing back and forth. Mina and Lita stood together, looking anxious.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Serena asked.

"I'm trying to find out where Lena is, Serena."

"How can you do that?"

"That's…my doing. I put a tracking device on her from Amy's computer when we were doing the fire reading. I did it just in case. I had a bad feeling that something would happen. I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Don't be sorry, Raye, something did happen and now we can find her!" Serena said, smiling. She would get her sister back.

Suddenly Amy began to speak.

"I've found her! Her location is a few miles south from here."

"Let's go then!" Serena cheered, she was determined as ever. Serena stood and transformed into Sailor Moon, as Darien changed into Tuxedo Mask.

"We have to wait a little bit, Serena, until dark at least," said Lita, "We can't make a big scene if it's somewhere in the city. Things might get out of hand."

"Yeah, and we don't even know who took her," Mina put in, "Did you see them?"

Serena nodded.

"They were twins named…Ruby and Pearl! One was dressed in red, the other was in white. That's all I remember…"

"Well, that's a start," Raye said, she was still pacing. She seemed worried.

So the girls and Darien waited until it was dark before they left to find Lena. They followed Amy, who was in the lead with her computer in hand. She stopped in front of a building and pointed at it. Everyone else caught up to her and looked at the building. Serena gasped and looked at Darien. It was the orphanage.

"Oh no…" Serena cried, "They could've hurt the kids in there!"

Darien's face was very hard and his mouth formed a straight line. He was very angry. Serena pressed her hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

"We'll save them, Darien."

The other girls nodded and together they decided to go into the orphanage. Amy had scanned the whole area and nothing was a danger to them…yet. Sailor Jupiter, being the tough one, went first. She swung open the two wooden doors which revealed a dark room.

"I'll light the room up," said Sailor Moon, as she lifted her hands. Her spiral heart wand appeared before her and she spoke a few words quietly. The heart began to glow lightly and allowed them to see. They were all shocked at what they saw. There were bodies lying everywhere which were mostly the children. There were two adults out cold in the corner.

"Shit," Sailor Jupiter spat. She knelt down towards one of the children and touched her neck, "Well, she's still alive. I think they're asleep."

"Thank god," said Sailor Venus, "After we destroy those two girls, they will be able to wake up."

The group carefully stepped around each child as they moved toward the end of the room. As they neared the door, however, some of the children began to stir. Sailor Mars looked around cautiously.

"Something's wrong here," she said, looking toward Sailor Moon. A few seconds later, all of the children were up on their feet. Their eyes were glossed over as if they weren't aware of what they were doing. Sailor Venus, who was closest to one of them, touched the child's shoulder.

"Are you okay…?" she asked. The child did not respond. Instead, it grabbed her wrist roughly and tried to push her down. As Sailor Venus fought back, the other soldiers and Darien now understood what was going on. The girls who took Lena were controlling the children to go against them.

"Go Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, as he held off a little boy from grabbing her, "Go find Lena! We'll follow as soon as we can!"

Sailor Moon looked at her scouts and her love, unsure of what to do. She threw her wand at Sailor Mars and darted away from them, praying that they would be okay without her. She would have to fight the girls alone until they were able to get away from the children.

Sailor Moon pushed open the door at the end of the room and shut it before any of the children could get in. It was dark once again. As she reached around, hoping to find a light switch, her hands brushed something. She flicked it upwards and light appeared below her. She was at the top of a set of stairs. Her hands began to get clammy as she made her way down.

She took a deep breath and thought of Lena, who was probably more afraid than she was. She had to be strong. The Soldier of the Moon approached another door, which she carefully opened. Inside, she spotted Lena strapped to a chair with her mouth covered. She was crying.

"Lena!" Sailor Moon cried, racing over to her and removing the tape from her mouth.

"Oh…Serena…you…ca…came!" Lena cried out. Her breathing was very rough.

"Of course, I came! I'm so glad you're okay," Sailor Moon answered, as she began to undo the knots that tied Lena's hands together.

"Serena! Look out!" Lena screamed. Sailor Moon turned around and saw the girls, Ruby and Pearl, staring at her.

"So, it's nice to see you here, Sailor Moon, or should we say Neo-Queen Serenity?"

Sailor Moon gulped.

"What do you want with us?" She asked, "I don't even know who you are."

"Oh, you know our family quite well, at least, you used to," said Ruby, as she stepped closer to Sailor Moon.

"You're…part of the Black Moon family…aren't you?"

The black crescent moon appeared on each of the girls foreheads.

"You ruined everything our family had going. You killed our brothers…Sapphire and Diamond, remember them? You destroyed our life!" Pearl screamed at Sailor Moon, which caused her to flinch a little.

"We're only doing what they could not. We're taking you and this little brat and we're going to destroy your lives just like you destroyed ours!"

Sailor Moon stood in front of Lena.

"I would never let that happen! I would rather die than see this world be destroyed!"

"Oh, we planned on that, your majesty," Ruby snarled, while getting ready to attack.

"Don't, Serena!" Lena cried, trying to get out of her chair. Sailor Moon looked back at her with a reassuring look.

"I can do this."

Sailor Moon raised her hands to her chest and felt all of her power begin to move there. She closed her eyes and concentrated and within a few seconds, her chest began to glow. The silver crystal appeared, which caused Ruby and Pearl to move back.

"That stupid crystal is no match for us!" Ruby screamed, as both girls dove towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon readied herself, knowing that the crystal's power could hold them off. However, she took the blow and was knocked to the ground. The silver crystal dimmed and resealed itself inside her brooch. Lena gasped in horror.

"Serena!"

Sailor Moon did not know what to do. She wished that Darien and the other scouts were here, but they were still holding off the children.

As the twin girls approached her, she stood up, ready to fight alone. Ruby went to strike her, but she ducked. As she turned, Pearl came up from behind and grabbed her. Sailor Moon was thrown across the room again and smashed into the wall. She lay still for a few moments. Lena kicked and screamed for her to wake up. As she did, blood drained from her mouth. Lena saw this and gave a cry.

The next few seconds were a blur. Lena's forehead produced a very white light, which caused Ruby and Pearl to block their eyes to avoid it. She screamed at the top of her lungs for Serena and suddenly burst out of the rope that was holding her down. Lena walked over to Sailor Moon and helped her up.

Once the light had dimmed, the twin girls looked at Sailor Moon and Lena. Lena was now holding a crystal in her hand, which she pointed at them.

"This is the sacred crystal made from the love of our people and I will use it to send you away forever!" She yelled. The girls did not look threatened. Once again they charged forward to attack, but were met with a surprise. The sacred crystal pushed them back and they fell to the ground.

Lena looked to Sailor Moon, who smiled. She reached for Lena's hand. They glowed with power. Ruby and Pearl stood up and brought their hands together, which sent a powerful blast of white and red at the two.

Lena knew what to do.

"SACRED MOON POWER!" she cried, as she directed the crystal's energy at the twins. They pushed and pushed at each other, but Lena was victorious. The power of the crystal overtook the twin's and sent them screaming out of the orphanage and into the sky, never to return again.

Lena collapsed to the floor as the crystal disappeared from her hands. Sailor Moon picked her up and smiled.

"Lena! You did it! Oh, I'm glad you're okay…"

As soon as Sailor Moon went to walk up the stairs with Lena in her arms, the others opened the door at the top.

"Sailor Moon! Lena!" they called. As the two sisters made it upstairs, they all sighed in relief.

"What happened up here?" Sailor Moon asked, moving towards Darien, who seemed more at ease. All of the children were on the floor again, but looked calmer.

"The children wouldn't get off of us," Sailor Venus answered, "We didn't want to hurt them. We're sorry we couldn't help you. I'm glad you guys made it out okay."

"Yeah, what happened down there, Serena? How did you defeat them? We were so worried!" said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Moon looked at Lena, who was now sleeping on her shoulder, "It was this one. A crystal appeared…I think from inside of her…and she used it against them. They're gone."

"What crystal?" Sailor Mars asked.

"She called it the sacred crystal."

"That's probably the crystal that will protect her, like the Silver Crystal does for you, Sailor Moon," said Sailor Mercury.

"I think so," Sailor Moon replied, as she handed Lena over to Darien, "Now let's get these kids into their beds."

The girls moved every child and the two adults to a proper bed and left the orphanage. They decided to take Lena to Raye's for the night and keep a watch on her.

The next morning, everything returned to normal. Lena almost believed that what she had experienced had been a dream, but every time she looked at Serena, she knew different. She was very reluctant to return to the orphanage, but she knew it was her place for now. Serena and Darien both visited often and they grew very close. A few weeks later, Lena was adopted by a nice couple and moved out of the city with her new family.

It broke their hearts to be apart, but they knew that they would be together again someday.

As queens,

As sisters.

_fin._

* * *

WHEW! I think I had a heart attack. I must really love my reviewers (I do!)... it's 2 AM and I just had to finish! n.n  
Epilogue to follow!  
Much love, ChibiUsa20

* * *


End file.
